


Highlight this!

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Klave drabbles [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: College, College AU, Humor, M/M, Nothing-bad-happens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Dave and Klaus are trying to study, but Klaus keeps getting distracted.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Highlight this!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

Dave: Um, yeah, there.

Dave: *pauses*

Dave: Ooh, and that too.

Dave: *chews bottom lip*

Dave: You know, you always look so much better after I mark you up.

Klaus: *raises eyebrow*

Dave: *hums absently*

Dave: Hey, Klaus, can you pass me that, please?

Klaus: *passes highlighter*

Dave: Thanks. Yeah, that’s the bit, just there. Yes.

Klaus: Do you realise you’re talking dirty to that textbook?

Dave: *frowning* What?

Klaus: *mimicking* _Ooh, yeah, there! Just there! Yes! That feels so good!_

Dave: I never said it felt good!

Klaus: You might as well have. Anyway: you know you always look so much better after I mark you up?? That’s some highly sexualised annotation, Davey.

Dave: Oh.

Klaus: Yeah, though so.

Dave: *swallows*

Klaus: Is that a highlighter in your pocket? Or are you just really happy to see _these revision guides._

Dave: Shut up.

Klaus: Hey, I don’t mean to third wheel - if you need a moment alone with your textbooks, you only have to say.

Dave: Again, shut up.

Klaus: Make me.

Dave: *pushes him down onto the bed* You know, my textbook isn’t the only thing that looks better after I’ve marked it up…

Klaus: *grinning and tilting his neck* Hmmm, I knew I’d heard that line somewhere before…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
